Sick
by Minty Panda
Summary: Being human sure had it's ups compared to a suit of armour, but the human flesh is much more vulnerable" When Al gets sick after two years of being in Germany, who will take advantage of that? Rated M for a whole bunch of reasons.


By the time Al had gotten to bed, he had a smile on his face. He had the best time with Ed celebrating his own birthday. Going to a carnival, eating cotton candy together, and going on rides, that day had been one of the best days of Al's life. But sometimes Ed seemed to be feeling bad, and when Al caught him, Ed would just smile and say 'I was just a little tired today, sorry!' and everything would be happy again. But of course, not all of the good things lasted for long, Ed found out one morning.

When the morning dawned on a German city, Al woke up, only to be greetd by a series of coughs, leaving him only with less air for him, and more air for him to breathe in. As Al got up from bed, another coughing fit left him there, and decided just to go back to bed, and to hope that when he'd wake up, that the nasty cough would have been done and over with.

As a coughing fit went on in the room next door, it sounded like a familiar cry from the past, a familiar cough of what was one's death. A blond haired, brown eyed boy walked in to see his brown haired brother in bed, coughing.

"Al!" the blond said as he went up to his brother, waiting for the coughing fit to stop

"Ed, I'm fine..." Al said, he could tell in his brother's eyes that he was worried very much, and Ed shook his head. He took a thermometer out and put it in Al's mouth, before feeling his brother's head. Being human sure had it's ups compared to a suit of armour, but the human flesh is much more vulnerable.

"You're head is very hot. Stay in bed today, alright?" Ed said before heading to the door

"I'm getting medicine for you." Ed said before completely walking out his brother's bedroom door. Al stayed in bed, and waited for a few minutes for Ed to be gone, and started talking

"Why does my brother care for me so much? I do such good alchemy on one side of the gate, but here I can do nothing...I wasn't worth much in the first place anyways, and now I am worth nothing here, so why is he treating me so nicely through his sadness? Why is he treating someone who is worthless so nicely?" When Al finished, Ed opened the door, walked to his bed and knelt down to him

"You are not worthless." Ed said "Anything but."

"I know that's not true. You seem to be so sad lately for no reason except that your doubting about taking care of someone worthless." Al started "I am that someone, I know it. I don't want to be worthless. I want to take care of you, which I can't really do here, seeing as I feel I was only really good at alchemy." Al said

"That's not true! None of it is! I'm not sad because of you, I'm not! And you're not useless here, you just have to find what you're good at!" Ed said, his voice raising in aggression. This conversation was getting really sick to Ed's stomach. He knew Al wasn't worthless, but about Al noticing how sad Ed's been? That's pretty bad.

"Yeah, right! I'll never find anything here that I'm good at, I won't! And you stop lying to me! You're being like this because you regret I ever came!" Al stood up, and Al walked away, while Ed was trying to get him back in bed, more or less with yelling

"Get back in bed! I'm talking to you!" Ed tried his best to get Al to get back to bed, and was finally forced to physically hurting his brother before they got to the door. hen Ed tried to put Al in a headlock, before he could successfully tighten the lock, Al ran out the door crying. Ed ran outside to the porch.

"Al!" Ed said as Al kept running. Ed thought that he could just let Al learn a lesson, or it could threaten his brother's life. Ed knew that he should catch up with his brothr and get him to bed, but in the back of his mind, what seemed right was that he let Al learn his lesson. And so he did, and Ed went back into the house, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Al was still running from his brother, he had already made it down another stret, then he had another coughing fit, which even Ed was able to hear, Al stopping in his tracks to cough. After, he saw three boys, about fifteen, the same age as Al, go up to him. One that looked like was leading, a boy with golden blond hair, the sun shining on his head, and making it shine, as if the sun was giving his hair power. His ocean blue eyes penetrating Al's heart, suggesting he did not mean well. Behind him were two twins, both of them also having blond hair, but the difference was that there dirt brown eyes looked into Al's, one pair of eyes with compassion, one with hatred.

Then the blue eyed boy took Al's collar and brought Al face to face with him, Al then starting a coughing fit, holding one hand to his mouth, the other hand trying to punch the boy in the stomach, but no hand was laid on the blue eyed boy's stomach

"Are you Edward Elric's brother?" the blue eyed boy asked, and Al nodded, still coughing. "MY name is Alex, pleasure to meet you, and just to let you know, your brother destroyed my role model's great dreams from becoming a reality." Alex said then dragging Al back on to the street where he just ran from his brother, and the four got into an alleyway. Then, Al broke free, before he was about to hit Alex, Alex pointed the one thing Al couldn't fight. A gun. Al then was shocked and stood still, and Alex asked his cronies to take Al into the dead end of the dark alleyway, which was only a few more feet away, but it was dark enough for Alex to do what he wanted. Al was then yelling for help, hoping the immature brother he knew would be chasing him down the streets, and was hoping ed would catch up sometime soon.

Ed was in his bed, trying to get some rest, when he heard Al's yell. And it wasn't far away either. Ed awoke and stood up in bed when he heard this. Was he hearing things? Was his brother in trouble? Ed doubted it, thinking it would have possibly been his dreams, but when he heard it again, Ed raced out of the house to find his brother.

Al was then in a corner, in the dark alleyway, with Alex looking at him. Alex had asked one of his cronies to hold the gun for him, as Alex then tore away at Al's pants, Al gasped

"You're going to be taking your brother's punishment for him now. But when he sees, it will be just a warning of what's to come for killing the fuhrers dreams." Alex said as Al's underwear went as well. Then Alex looked to one of his cronies that wasn't holding the gun and said "Prepare him." the crone nodded as he lifted up Al's hip as Alex got his pants and underwear off, soon preparing himself at Al's entrance, before putting himself into Al slowly, so that he could feel as much pain as he could put in him, and Al screamed as high, and as loud as he could.

When Ed heard the scream, he scrambled to find his brother. Why had he allowed Al to go run off without him? 'What's wrong with me???' Ed asked as he ran to find the only brother he'd ever had.

Al was screaming and yelling in pain as Alex moved quickly into Al, and it really hurt whenever he entered him again. But then Alex was groaning as he was going in and out, and was wondering what would happen to him after this, as he was in fear; fear that he would die, and sad at the thought of losing all that Al had depended on all of his life. His confidence, his kindness, but most of all, his brother. Al then was being moved so much that his head kept hitting on the wall, and wondering if his head was bleeding, even thought it felt like it was. Al's head was repetitively been forced into the wall by the movement, and Al wanted to feel the back of his head to see if he was bleeding, it sure did feel like it.

Ed kept hearing the scream, and searched around he area as much as he could. He couldn't find Al, anywhere, and Ed was wondering if possibly he was on a roof. This idea, he thought was why he wasn't able to find Al... Ed had thought that he was being hurt on a roof! Ed then went into a nearby building and climbed up the stairs all the way up to the roof to look for his brother. No sign of his body anywhere, but his yells kept going.

When Alex was done, he looked over at Al, and the other crone wasn't holding Al up anymore "You are paying for your brother's sins now, but soon your brother will be worse. You're lucky that I didn't let you suffer. Now boys, I'll be gone for five minutes, I want him killed by then." Alex said as he left the alleyway, and when he left, the one that was holding Al up that whole time put a loving hand on his face.

"I hope he didn't hurt you much. I'm so sorry... I would have helped you, but I'm so afraid of him, so is my brother, to the point where we'll do anything he wants us to do. I really don't want to hurt you..."

"Move it Matthew. I'll kill him and you don't want to be in the way." the brother holding the gun said

"Don't worry about him, he's Christopher." Matthew said "Come on brother. Alex can hurt his brother all he wants, I don't care. But this guy seems special. We can just run away from Alex and we'll all be a family together like we used to..." Matthew said, but Christopher just shook his head, and Al couldn't take it.

"First of all, my brother and I didn't do anything to anyone and there dreams, and second off _I care _about my own brother. I'd sacrafi-" Al started before Christopher shot Al in the chest, and Al screamed. Christopher then saw Al was still breathing, then turned his attention to Matthew

"You need to move, or else I'll shoot you along with him." Christopher said. Then all of a sudden, the three hear choking very close by, and then a thump, before Ed comes in, and sees Al in the position he's in. Bottomless, bloody, and dying. Ed then noticed the twins

"Get away from my brother." Ed said before Christopher shot Ed in his right arm, which then when it hit the "arm" There was a familiar sound to the Elric brothers.

_Ping. _Ed then took part of the gun with his right arm, and squeezed it until the gun was squished where his hand was, as Ed then went to Al, and the twins went to Alex.

"Al..." Ed said, holding Al in his arms.

"Brother... I love you." Al smiled

"What are you saying??" Ed asked before Al went to a coughing fit, each cough giving up more blood. Al then reached to his brother and hugged him, before letting go, and Ed asked

"How are you feeling?" Ed knew that he'd have to take Al to the hospital anyways, but Ed wanted to see if Al was feeling anything

"Painful everywhere... but Ed, I have to tell you something. I love you very much, and I hope you're fine and happy without me. I know I haven't been the best brother..." Al said

"You are the best brother I have! What do you mean without you? You're going to keep living Al! You're going to! Don't tell me that..." Ed said and then Al smiled one last time before Al closed his eyes

"Goodbye." Al said before his smile turned back to a natural frown , and Al's heart stopped beating. Ed then started to form tears in his eyes

"Al...Al! Speak to me! I didn't mean to do this!" Ed cried into his brother's dead chest. He cried , and cried, and cried. His brother was now gone, and he also had a second chance to not let his brother die, and yet Ed screwed it up. 'Why can't I ever learn?' Ed cried. The one thing that Ed had really strived for, had ben inspired by, and sometimes lived for his brother. He couldn't stop crying until hours had passed.

A week after the incident, Alphonse had his funeral, and only Ed and gypsies were there to here the priest pray to "God" to help Al go to a better place. Even though Ed believed in none of it, it as required if he were going to have Al's final resting place at a cemetery.

Afterwards, Ed then packed up his things and became a nomad with the gypsies, Al's soul following Ed wherever he went, Ed could feel it, but he didn't want to respond to it; he was in fear that he would then end up crying. As Ed lived with the fact for the rest of his life, and that he found out about why Al had died, Ed then bore the guiltiness, because he felt like he killed his own brother. But he lived for about three years before he was found in the same town, by the same people, put to the same exact fate Al had been put up to.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the bad ending ^ ^; Please review?


End file.
